playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Zalgo for PSASBR
- Flesh= - Blood= - Bone= }} |caption = Zalgo |voice = Me |franchise = Creepypasta Series |games = PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale |firstgame = The Zalgo Incident |rival = Slenderman}} Zalgo is well-known Creepypasta meme and DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography Reports of leaked Top Secret documents of the past terrorist attack, supposedly involving some kind of religious cult. The Cult of Zalgo is a secret Cult formed by rich people, politicians, aristocracy, etc. Their goal is to awaken Zalgo. The Cult has three leaders; Alexandra Kantor - German Duchess, George Miller - North American Multi-Millionaire Owner of Various Top-notch Companies, Carlos Sánchez - Spanish Priest. Each has a medallion, inherited from family, which through a certain ritual, at a given place, the owner can grant his soul to Zalgo and give your body as a receptacle for the dark god's incarnations. Then the three incarnations must gather in one place to complete the ritual and invoke Zalgo. Arcade Opening Rival Name: Unknown Reason: Connection: Ending Gameplay Zalgo has three different incarnations; Flesh, Blood and Bone incarnations. He always starts in his Flesh form and can switch to his other incarnations by using the button, similar to Toro. The flesh incarnation is equilibrated, is based on ranged attacks with his tentacles. The blood incarnation is''' strong but slow',use brute strenght and grapples. The bone incarnation is '''fast but weak', can convoke bone spikes from the ground near her. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Slash '- - Does a quick slash with its tentacle (flesh)/claw (blood, bone). *'Sting '- or - Does a sting attack with its tentacle (flesh), fist (is actually a stomp, blood) or claw (bone). *'Uppercut '- - Launches the opponent into the air by doing a semi-circle slash (flesh, bone), a normal uppercut (blood). *'Kick' - - Kicks the opponent down, immediately making them fall. *'Slash' - (midair) *'Sting '- or (midair) *'Uppercut '- (midair) *'Kick' - (midair) - same but let them fall straight down. (Triangle Moves) Flesh Incarnation: *'Goo Spit' - - spits three goo balls out of each head forwards. It's range is as long as the half of Dojo. *'Spike Striker' - or - walks forwards while the spikes on its back hack into the opponent. *'Goo Arm Mass' - - throws its tentacles upwards and they twist upwards with goo around it. *'Black Goo' - - transforms into black goo and can crawl over the stage, but cannot attack. When attacking it goes into a its normal form again. *'Goo Spit '- (midair) *'Spike Striker '- or (midair) *'Goo Arm Mass '- (midair) *'Black Goo '- (midair) Blood Incarnation: *'Lick '- - licks the opponent with its big tongue, although it seems weak it creates much knockback and gives much AP (like it was a sturgeon). *'Blood Dash' - or - dashes forwards, similar to Big Daddy, thus with long range. It leaves a trail of blood behind him. *'Blood Pressure' - - jumps in the sky, when charging its body begins to glow red. When it's glows dark red it jump much higher. *'Blood Squeezer' - - spits blood out of his mouths cuasing a blood puddle underneath (and next) to it. When someone touches it they are stunned and lose AP. *'Lick '- (midair) *'Blood Dash '- or (midair) *'Blood Pressure '- (midair) *'Ground Pound '- (midair) - slams down on the ground with its stomach. Bone Incarnation: *'Skeleton Claw' - - preforms a slash with the big skeleton claw, can be charged up for a better effect. Much knockback, less AP. *'Bone Trail' - or - dashes forwards leaving a trail of spiky bones behind, similar to Toro's; Kat's Leftover attack. *'Sand Vanish' - - jumps up while turning into sand and appears somewhere in the air, can be angled while in sand. Opponents that touch the sand get damaged. *'Spine Spikes' - - the two spines on its back go into the ground and several bone spikes stick out of the ground next to itself. High vertical range and three on each side. *'Skeleton Claw '- (midair) *'Spine Spin '- or (midair) - spins around while the spines on its back hurt the opponent, sand also swirls around itself. *'Sand Vanish '- (midair) *'Spine Spikes '- (midair) - the spines go all the way to the ground. (Circle Moves) *'Chomp' - - In each of the incarnations it uses its mouth to chomp on the opponent and to spit them out afterwards. In its blood form it is the strongest and in its bone form the weakest. *'Brute Bash' - or - Zalgo transforms into its Blood Form and does a quick bash forwards, with short range though. *'Bone Spike' - - Zalgo transforms into its Bone Form and summons a sharp bone spike out of the ground, with long vertical range. *'Tentacle Whip '- - Zalgo transforms into its Flesh Form and does a short range slash with its tentacle. *'Chomp' - (air) *'Brute Bash' - or (air) *'Bone Spike' - (air) *'Tentacle Whip '- (air) (Throws) *'Zalgo's Side' - or **'Flesh '- wraps the opponent with his tentacle and throws them away. **'Blood '- grabs the opponents and kicks forwards. **'Bone '- stabs the opponent with a bone spike and throws them backwards. *'Zalgo's Up' - **'Flesh '- wraps the opponent with its tentacle and throws them upwards. **'Blood '- grabs the opponent and throws them upwards. **'Bone '- kicks the opponent upwards followed by a few "ribs" *'Zalgo's Down' - **'Flesh '- wraps the opponent with its tentalce and slams them with a semi-circle backwards on the ground. **'Blood '- grabs the opponent and thrown them on the ground. **'Bone '- stabs the opponent and impales them to the ground. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Organic Burst' - (Level 1): The flesh form bursts out black goo, the blood form bursts out blood and the bone form bursts out sand. All three attacks go upwards like if it was a pillar. * He Comes - (Level 2): ** Flesh: creates a sphere of goo around itself and can grab opponents into the sphere with its tentacles by pressing any button. The tentacles seek for the opponents though they have a limited range. ** Blood: creates a sphere of blood around itself and shoots many small drops of blood out of it. It has very short range but moves around quick. ** Bone: creates a sphere of sand around itself and shoots out eight long spines out of the sphere that go all have very long range (let's say if you're in the middle of Dojo you reach the walls, ceiling and floor). But it moves very slow. *'Zalgo's True Form' - (Level 3): The three incarnations of Zalgo merge together and make the giant lizard-like Zalgo that is able to slash with its tentacles with , slash with its claws and preform sing with which causes everyone on die on screen, but does make you turn back immediately. Taunts Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *When Selected: *Prematch: *Attack Shouts: *Using Level 1 *Using Level 2 *Using Level 3 *Succesful KO: *Respawn: Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Victory Theme *Default Theme *Nervous Countdown *Orchestra Pit Costumes TBA Minion Zalgo Zombie Zalgo Zombie can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Zalgo. Category:Blog posts